


【授权翻译】Parent/Teacher Conference 家长见面会

by BlessingsAndMuffin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Everyone Loves Katsuki Yuuri, Jealous Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Parent AU, We Die Like Men
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlessingsAndMuffin/pseuds/BlessingsAndMuffin
Summary: 与学生家长见面并不是什么令人兴奋的活动。前提是那位学生没有一位叫勇利·胜生-尼基福罗夫的家长。又名：维勇夫夫的女儿的老师对勇利一见钟情。维克托对此自有办法。





	【授权翻译】Parent/Teacher Conference 家长见面会

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Parent/Teacher Conference](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484589) by [blessedbookworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedbookworm/pseuds/blessedbookworm). 



> 嗨，这里是团子！如果喜欢团子的翻译，请不要犹豫地向我发射小心心。如果可能的话，请移步原作者处膜拜大神原作，也请给大神按个小心心！
> 
> 一切错误都属于我。一切美好都属于原作者。
> 
> 请不要留情地指出我的错误。欢迎来找我！

“再见， 麦卡利斯特先生！”

“再见，史蒂文先生、史蒂文女士！回家时注意安全。”

埃米特·麦卡利斯特关上了教室门，对着咖啡叹了口气。家长见面会是一年中他最不喜欢的活动了。他当老师是为了教育学生，而不是为了被家长挑三拣四，一会儿说他管理太严，一会儿说他关照不周。在刚刚过去的两个小时里，他听到的有“我的孩子应该得到特殊照顾，因为……”“你说我的孩子上课太吵闹是什么意思？我的小天使不可能做这种事！”诸如此类。他听得都反胃了。刚才他接待的夫妇俩一进屋就单刀直入，命令他回答－为什么他们的“天才”女儿没有得A却得了B，他连打个招呼的机会都没有。他努力解释着－他们的女儿有几次没交作业，但两位家长又问他为什么把她的作业弄丢了，因为“她一定交作业了！”

但严格地说，不是所有家长都这么糟糕。

只是大部分啦。

埃米特活动了一下脖子，听到了关节的咔咔声。他拿起时间表，看看下一个家长是谁。胜生-尼基福罗夫先生。埃米特嘴角微微上翘。玛莎· 胜生-尼基福罗夫是个教养极好的三年级孩子，有着灿烂的微笑和羞涩的性格。她是麦卡利斯特先生最喜欢的学生之一。这个小女孩从第二学期才转到这所学校来。埃米特起初有点担心，她会不会因为害羞而不敢交朋友，但令他惊讶的是，她很容易就交到了朋友，就好像她一开始就在这上学一样。

她和同学们交朋友的方式之一就是展示一些有趣的东西，讲稀奇的故事。每周班级里都设定某个主题，同学们就带来和主题相对应的物品。玛莎来学校的第一周主题是“金色”，而她带来了有权威认证的、真的奥林匹克金牌，瞬间赢得了同学们的尊敬和仰慕。她勇敢的告诉同学们，总有一天她会赢来属于自己的奥林匹克金牌，而不是拿着她爸爸的金牌来。上周她带来了一双芭蕾舞鞋，骄傲地宣布说她父亲正在教她怎么像首席舞蹈家一样跳芭蕾。

想到她的爸爸，埃米特绞尽脑汁地回想玛莎是否曾经提到过妈妈。他当老师的第一年就知道了，最大的失误之一就是在家长见面会上提及没有出现的另一位。他曾经很不幸地犯过这种错误，（在只看见妈妈出现在见面会之后）问孩子他爸爸什么时候来，之后就被现实狠狠甩了一巴掌。戴着结婚戒指，并不意味着配偶还在世。

回忆着玛莎说过的话，他发现她只提过一位家长。别人问她她家里的生活什么样时，她总是滔滔不绝，讲着父亲有多么好，或是上周爸爸又领她去动物园了。当埃米特问她，她拿来展示的金牌是怎么回事的时候，玛莎十分热情地告诉他，“父亲滑冰非常棒！”“爸爸跳得那－－－么高！”

正当埃米特的思绪越飞越远的时候，响起了敲门声。

好吧，来让我见识见识年度奥林匹克父亲·胜生-尼基福罗夫先生吧。他这么想着，喊出一声“请进！”，从座位上起身。

“很高兴见到你，胜生－”埃米特刚一开口就完全地惊呆了。这人不可能存在于现实中，这一定是个梦。

胜生-尼基福罗夫先生不只是运动员而已。他一定是由古代的神祗创造出来的。他有着苗条却明显十分健美的男性身躯，眼睛中浓郁的棕色温柔得能把人溺死。胜生-尼基福罗夫先生是世上最美的男子。埃米特几乎能尝到对方如呼吸一般自然地散发出来的、扑面而来的性张力。埃米特的视线落在了胜生-尼基福罗夫先生的大腿上。他只是看了一眼就升天了。

我想让那双大腿把我的头压碎，那我就死而无憾了，埃米特这么想。

“－斯特先生？ 麦卡利斯特先生？你还好吗？你的脸很红。”天哪求你了给我生孩子吧·胜生-尼基福罗夫先生问道。

“抱歉！抱歉。我想……嗯……我……嗯……我就是起身太急了，有点晕。没……没事的。”埃米特回答道。他深呼吸着，想要使自己平静下来。看在老天爷份上，他可是个成年人啊！不应该只是因为看见了世界上最最好看的男人就糊成一团烂泥啊！

“你确定吗？也许你应该好好坐一会儿。如果需要的话，我可以给你倒杯水。”玛莎的父亲这样说。啊，天呐，他竟然还这么温和善良？那太不公平了。

“我没事，真的！什么也不要担心。我们开始吧，行吗？”埃米特赶紧说道。他重新坐回椅子里，把记录玛莎的作业等项目情况的文件拿出来。

会议开始了，就像任何一个正常会议一样顺利地进行着。埃米特说着班级事务和工作，又说明了一下下个学期的概况。胜生-尼基福罗夫先生（“请叫我勇利就好，真的”）问了些问题，似乎对女儿的进步很感兴趣。会议进行得平淡无奇－除了埃米特脑袋里不断滚动的弹幕之外。

 －他左手上没有戒指！他一定是单身父亲。他很勇敢……还很性感。  
   
－哦天呐，勇利是多么可爱的名字啊！他狠狠上我的时候我要大声喊几次。

－他的眼镜让他看上去文质彬彬的。我今天晚上要一直想着这眼镜后面的眸子了。  
   
－他也喜欢小孩子！？！我喜欢玛莎，但他愿不愿意和我一起多领养几个呢……

－他问了好多问题啊，看着又那么真诚。他简直是我理想中的家长啊。  
   
－他的口音真是可爱到我神志不清。我打赌他的声音在我耳边低吟的话会更动听……

埃米特的思绪可能就会这么一直飘荡下去了－如果，在会议将要结束时，他和勇利没有被敲门声打断的话。

两人抬头张望。门打开了，世界上第二好看的男人走了进来。这个高大精壮、银发蓝眼的美男子环视一圈，目光掠过埃米特，最终落在了勇利身上。

“哦，亲爱的！对不起我迟到了！我们的尤拉让我在冰场留到太晚了，他一直在夸张地说他的演出曲目‘与他形象不符’。我希望我还不算太迟吧？”新来的人热切地说。他走过来，在勇利的额头上轻轻一吻。

等等。这啥情况。

“抱歉，你是哪位？”埃米特说着。他来回看着面前的二位，头转动着，像是在看网球赛。

“啊天呐！我为我的粗鲁道歉。我是维克托· 胜生-尼基福罗夫，勇利的丈夫。”维克托说着伸出手来与埃米特握手。

他们握手的时候，维克托牢牢地握住他的手，态度强硬。而埃米特只能了然而虚弱地握手，内心为自己失去的灵魂伴侣而默哀。维克托的神情像是在说：他十分清楚埃米特在想些什么，而他一点也不喜欢他想的东西。

玛莎说的“父亲”和“爸爸”竟然是两个人，这一事实好似反手给了埃米特一耳光。

对埃米特来说， 接下来的会议突然变得漫长了起来。当维克托握着勇利的手、抚摸他的脸颊、轻抚着他的后背、最后把手放在他的大腿上时，一分钟就抻成了五分钟。维克托在做这一切的时候，把目光全部扎在埃米特身上，很明显他知道自己在做什么。维克托极其明确地告诉他，任何人都不可能有机会追求勇利。经过这煎熬的30分钟后，埃米特终于崩溃了。

“很荣幸与您见面， 麦卡利斯特先生。”勇利说着，与他最后一次握手。老天啊，埃米特会想念那双手的。

“其实是我的荣幸， 胜生-尼基福罗夫先生和 胜生-尼基福罗夫先生。”埃米特说。

“那下次家长见面会再见了。”维克托说。（更正，维克托警告说。）

“再见了。”埃米特说着，尽自己最大的努力，试图用微笑把严重破损的心灵掩盖住。

玛莎的双亲离开了。而下一对家长马上要进来了，埃米特只有很少的一段时间来平复自己。

－－－－

“你其实知道吧，她的老师喜欢你喜欢得无法自拔，对吗？”维克托对勇利耳语道。他们正在走向停车场。

“噗嗤，”勇利回答道，“可不是嘛。可是当你走进屋子的一瞬间他就完全忽视我了诶，这也算喜欢吗？”

“呃，也许你说得对。但是这就意味着我又少了个情敌。”维克托说着，向勇利发出一个眨眼杀，又笨拙地抚摸了下他的后背。

“根本就没有情敌这么一说。我从来就只爱你一人，从今而后也永远只有你一人。”勇利对维克托咯咯地傻笑着，在走到车子旁边时靠在维克托身上。“现在我们去我父母那里把玛莎接回来吧。再过一会儿，他们就得给她吃太多糖了。”

“遵命，宝贝。”

**Author's Note:**

> 讲真，只有团子一个人觉得老师很可怜吗？😂  
> 最后连人家名字都记不全真的很过分（我本人），让人家吃狗粮，还连对象也不给一个😂


End file.
